Heart of the Phoenix
by Like it Random
Summary: Sequel for The Knight Fury. Amy is a qualified Avenger, but she is needed more as a witch. Voldemort is on the rise and Amy needs to get her power under control if she wants to help. As her power grows, she discovers things about herself that she doesn't even know. Her heart is tested to the very limit as she loses one of the most important things to her. Elements from HTTYD.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well hello my dear readers. Back for round 2 are you? I hope you enjoy it. This time the chapters will probably be longer and more detailed but there will be lengthy gaps between them. Also I will be sticking close to the Deathly Hallows this time but I will try not to copy everything. **

**Leave a review and if your new to this story, don't worry the first story is called The Knight Fury**

* * *

Heart of the Phoenix

Chapter 1 

I thought very carefully about what I was doing before I lifted my hand to knock on the door. What was I doing, standing outside of number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging? Lovely name isn't it? Personally I would never come here voluntarily; it was a street of pristine gardens and the same house. It was the kind of neighbourhood where two women will chat like best friends but then bitch about each other later. I wouldn't be living here if it was the last place on Midgard.

Who am I? I'm Amy, Amy Scarlet Stronghold. The Knight Fury, Queen of Dragons, Goddess of Fire Avenger, Witch and right now Agent of SHIELD. Long title hmm? I just go by Amy but since my defeat of the Red Death and the loss of my right leg people insisted on calling me the Knight Fury, my super hero name. My secret identity is not exactly secret any more. I seem to be the focus of many tabloids recently, maybe it was because of my relationship with Loki, the Norse god of mischief or more commonly known as "the crazy guy who tried to take over the earth and almost destroyed New York". Although I'm trying to convince everyone my idea that he was being mind controlled, similar to that of Clint Barton and Eric Selvig. After a few bumps in the road, the Avengers have started to trust him; manly to the fact that he assembled them to help save the Hellicarrier and myself from the attack of the Red Death.

I live in the Stark, now renamed Avengers, Tower in New York. After the battle for New York the only letter left on the tower was the A and instead of fixing that name Tony kept it like that. Then after my fiasco Fury ordered us Avengers to live together in one place so he could keep an eye on us (no pun intended). To me it felt like living with a bunch of children with Pepper and JARVIS being the adults. Everyone fought with each other and tempers ran high. That was before I realised how badly the Wizarding part of my life needed me. Since my mum was taking care of my kingdom I focused on solving the Wizarding World's biggest problem... Voldemort.

This takes me back to the present. I was about to knock on number four's door when I decided to do a little eavesdropping. I know it's bad but I needed to know what was happening inside before I went in. I changed into my dragon half form and listened carefully. My half form was a Night Fury; these dragons had the best hearing of them all. I easily heard what was going on inside.

"You claim that this Lord thing-"

"Voldemort," One voice cut in, which I recognised as Harry Potter, he must've been having an argument with his Uncle Vernon Dursley, "and we've been over this about a hundred times already. This isn't a claim it's a fact, Dumbledore told you last year and Mister Weasly-" I could tell he had this argument before. It wasn't going very well. From what SHIELD have told me apparently the Dursly's have been changing their minds every few hours, packing and un-packing the car. I had to put a stop to this and so I lifted my hand and knocked loudly on the door, still in my half form.

"Who the ruddy hell is that?" I heard someone ask. "Well, go on and answer it then."

I heard someone sigh and some shuffling. I took my ear away from the door and tightened my hold on the device that SHIELD had given me. I waited a moment and then the door opened. The person who opened it jumped visibly when he came face to face with me. He blinked once, twice.

"Amy?" Harry asked.

"I don't look that bad, do I?" I asked him jokingly and looked down at what I was wearing, which was the same old dress and the same old shoes... shoe.

"No, no it's just I didn't recognise you," He said. I smiled at him, showing my teeth which were all sharp.

"It's ok," I said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah but change into a human, I don't want to give my Uncle a heart attack." He said with a smile. I changed into my human form as I stepped over the threshold.

"Who is it then?" I heard the voice of Vernon coming from the living room.

"It's just my friend," Harry said back. Then he turned to me, "what are you doing here actually?" He asked as I heard disembodied voices mutter something about "what friends?"

"I'll explain in a minute, Ok?" I said. "Hi!" I shouted to the people in the living room as I walked into the living room. I tried to hide my grimace as I entered the room. It was worse than the entry hall. Who ever had decorated it didn't have much taste in colour.

"I'm Agent Stronghold," I introduced myself to the three people who were in the room. The huge man blustered which I presumed was Vernon.

"Agent? Agent of what?" Are you one of his lot?" He asked, jutting his multiple chins to Harry.

"Agent of SHIELD," I started, "and if you mean Wizards or Witches when you say 'his lot' then yes I am a Witch, but I am amongst other things as well. But I won't go into that, we don't have the time."

Vernon turned red and I rolled my eyes, we _didn't _have time for this. I took the large flat device, which looked like a large grey laptop with a SHIELD logo on it and opened it. I took the glass screen out and placed it on the board. It lit up and as I typed in the various security codes I talked.

"I am here to convince you to leave here once and for all," I said. "SHIELD have complied a data base about Voldemort, but it's not much." I loaded the file and kept on talking. "There have been numerous killings, all the same. No marks, no visible causes of death. Also there have been disappearances, accidents like crashes and explosions, all in the name of Voldemort. We haven't seen anything like this before. It is on SHIELD's top priority list."

"But what has this got to do with us?" Vernon asked aggressively. I put the device away.

"Nothing really, but Voldemort has got it into his head that if he needs to get to Harry he needs to get you," I said. "You're a liability and we don't want any more deaths."

"I thought there was a ministry of magic." He asked struggling with the word 'magic'. I raised my eyebrows and turned to Harry, where he jumped in.

"There is but we believe it has been infiltrated." He said.

"Fine for arguments sake we say we believe you," _he still isn't convinced?_ I thought to myself, "I still don't see why we can't have that Kingsley bloke," I saw Harry try not to roll his eyes.

"Because he's protecting _your _prime minister," I said, "if Voldemort gets his hand on him then he will destroy everything for you mor- muggles, but hopefully MI6 will be able to get in there and neutralise the threat before it gets top that."

"Exactly, he's the best!" He said.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" I asked my voice was growing louder.

"Hestia and Dedalus Diggle are more then up to the job," Harry said trying to rescue the situation.

"If we'd seen the CV's..."

I had grown tired of this. "Look, enough. You're going with these people, staying here and risk being killed or SHIELD has offered to give you their protection, but it's not that great. Frankly you aren't worth SHIELD's time if Voldemort does come after you because if he does he will kill those agents. We don't want that." I said. "A few agents with guns won't stop him. I'm not having our agents killed just because you couldn't accept the truth!"

"Dad, dad I want to go with these order people," Dudley said.

"Dudley, for once in your life you're talking sense," Harry said. I glanced at my watch; they'd be here any moment.

"Is there any place I can talk to you alone," I asked, "without being over heard?" I added quietly.

"My room," He said. He turned and walked up the stairs. I walked up with him. "You know my room was once the cupboard under the stairs?" He asked me.

"Doesn't that violate human right?" I asked him. "I could arrest your uncle for that."

"No don't," Harry said. "It will be torture enough to go into hiding with only wizards to keep him company."

I entered his room, which was small and cluttered. His trunk was open at the foot of his bed. "Packing are you?" I asked and wandered over to the cadge with Hedwig in.

"Yeah," He answered. I stroked Hedwig on the beak softly, but she didn't take any notice of it.

"You do know the real reason as to why I'm here, don't you?" I asked him, turning around.

"For me," He said.

"Yes, to make sure you don't get into trouble the few moments you're alone." I said. "Thunder's flying over the house, she'll land when _they're _gone."

"Thanks, I don't think a dragon could help in anyway."

"She'd get them out of the house faster." I pointed out. I chuckled and Harry laughed. Just then we hear the door be ring downstairs. I saw Harry hesitate before going to open the door.

"Harry Potter!" An excited voice squeaked the moment he opened the door, "And Amy Stronghold!" He squeaked again, I waved from behind Harry. He was a small man in a large top hat. He took a deep bow and I felt myself blushing, only dragons, Dragoners and esses did that. Even then I blushed.

"Thanks Dedalus." We said at the same time. I smiled at the dark haired Hestia.

"It's really good of you to do this," Harry said, "they're through here, my aunt, uncle and cousin."

"Good day to you, Harry Potter's relatives!" Dedalus squeaked as he walked into the living room. They did not like they liked being called that and Dudley visibly shrunk closer to his mother at the sight of the witch and wizard.

Dedalus then proceeded to explain the plan. They couldn't use magic because Harry was still under age, so they were going to drive ten miles away, then apparate to a safe house. I knew apparating is an uncomfortable business, I couldn't imagine what it would be like for muggles.

"I take it you know how to drive?" Dedalus asked Vernon politely.

"Know how to-? Well of course ruddy I know how to drive!" He blustered.

"Very clever of you sir, very clever," Dedalus said taking out his pocket watch. "I myself would be utterly bamboozled by all of those gears and knobs."

"Don't every try to fly a Quinjet then," I suggested, "or the Hellicarrier for that matter." I muttered.

"And you Harry," Dedalus said turning to him, "You will stay here with Amy as your guard, there's been a little change in the arrangements-"

"What'd you mean?" He asked. "I thought Mad-Eye was going to come for side-along-apperation."

"Can't do it," Hestia said tersely. "Mad-Eye will explain."

The Dursley were listening to this conversation with looks of utter incomprehension. We all jumped as a voice screeched "hurry up!" I looked all around the room and even to the device I was holding. The I realised that the sound had issued form Dedalus' pocket watch.

"Quite right, we are operating on a very tight schedule." He said. He explained that they were timing their departure with Harry's as his charm would break the moment we all headed for safety.

_::Anything out of the ordinary?:: _I asked Thunder as Dudley wasted more time.

_::Apart from the fact I can see everything wrong with the neighbourhood below, no.:: _She said. Thunder had a bit of an attitude sometimes.

"Why isn't he coming too?" Dudley asked for the third time. I checked my watched, tapped my foot and looked at the watch again. Time didn't speed up it seemed to slow even more.

_::Please tell me something's happening!:: _I said to Thunder.

_::Haha, no,:: _She said smugly.

"Off with some of _our _lot?" I was snapped back to the present and Hestia looked out raged.

"Its fine," Harry assured her. "It doesn't matter honestly."

"Doesn't matter?" She repeated. "Do these people realise what you've been through? What danger you're in? The unique position you hold in the hearts of the anti-Voldemort movement?"

_::They've got to get a new name.:: _Thunder said quietly.

"Err no, they don't," Harry said.

"You honestly don't know how big this whole thing is do you?" I asked. "Even the people at SHIELD know what you've done, including the Avengers. They support you in this."

"Wow really?" He asked and I nodded but then he shook his head. "Well they think I'm a waste f space but I'm used to-"

"I don't think you're a waste of space." Dudley said quietly.

"Err thanks Dudley."

"You saved my life."

"Not really," Harry said. "The Dementors would have taken..." I nudged him.

_::Now's not the time.:: _I said to him telepathically. He raised his eyebrows at me. Then Aunt Petunia, who had silent until then, burst into to tears. I jumped as she ran to Dudley.

"So sweet, Dudders," She sobbed into his massive chest, "such a lovely boy... saying thank you."

"But he wasn't saying thank you at all! He was only saying Harry wasn't a waste of space!" Hestia said.

"Yeah, but from Dudley that's 'I love you'," said Harry.

In the corner I was silently splitting my side laughing at the aunt, who was clutching Dudley like he had just save Harry from a burning building.

"Are we going or not?!" Roared the uncle.

"Yes, yes we are," said Dedalus who must've been caught up in the moment. "We must really be going Harry and Amy." He tripped forward to shake mine and Harrys hands. He said something about the world resting on Harry's shoulders or something, then he went.

"Good luck you two." Hestia said.

"I hope everything's going to be ok." I said to them, glancing at the Dursleys.

"I'm sure we're just going to be the best of friends." Dedalus said, waving his hat as he left the living room. Hestia followed him.

As Harry said his goodbyes to the Dursleys my mind wondered to the sky above. Thunder said everything was in order, but something still felt wrong. Like someone was holding their breath. I wasn't sure if it was my high strung nerves or my new godly powers.

We were finally left alone in the living room. "And then there were two."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello Readers! Another chapter for you!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I let Harry go upstairs to retrieve his things. I was leaning against the living room door frame as I heard Harry come down the stairs talking to Hedwig.

"Do you want one last look at the place?" He asked her. "We'll never be here again. Don't you want to remember all the good times?" I smiled at the tenderness he showed to his owl, "I mean, look at the door mat, what memories. Dudley puked on that after I saved him from the Dementors. Turns out he was grateful after all.

"And, last summer Dumbledore walked through the door." He turned around and headed for the cupboard under the stairs, "And under here, Hedwig, is where I used to seep!" He said as he opened the door. "You never knew me then- Blimey it's small, I'd forgotten..."

"Again, if you'd told me that I could've arrested them for violating human rights." I said to Harry. He turned around and smiled at me. "They'd still be in a safe place." I noted.

There was a sudden, defining roar from somewhere nearby. Harry and I straightened up, but Harry had the misfortune of hitting his head on the door frame of the cupboard. I walked into the kitchen as I heard Harry swear quietly. He staggered in after me. We stared out of the back window. The darkness was rippling and moving and then one by one figure began to pop into sight as their Disillusionment Charms lifted. Domination the scene was Hagrid, riding an enormous bike. There was a flash of green. I saw two pairs of bright green cat eyes and a flash of gold. I grinned and opened the door.

Loki was sitting on the golden Night Fury, whose name was Celtok. He was next to Thunder, who was grinning without her teeth. I laughed at the sight of her. I hugged Loki as he came inside. I had been in the UK for a week prior to this, informing the Prime minister about things and helping out in MI6. And before that I was spending the summer in New York with the Avengers, helping out and cleaning up after the big battle. However in those few days I had begun to miss Loki.

"Why are you here?" I asked after the hug. "I thought you were helping out in New York."

"I was but-" he was cut off as Mad-eye came through the door.

"There's been a change of plan." He growled. He was holding two enormous sacks and his magic, electric blue eye was spinning rapidly.

I chatted with Hermione who, for some reason, was also here. I looked around again and saw how many people were here as they settled on chairs, tables and work tops or on some of the gleaming appliances. I looked at everyone and counted in my head, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, Bill, Mr. Weasly, Tonks, Lupin, Fleur, Hagrid, Kingsley, Mad-eye, Loki and for some reason Mundungus Fletcher. I was incredibly fond with all of them, excluding Mundungus mind you.

I sat on the counter top beside Loki, who was leaning on it, and held his hand. He gave me a small smile and I began to swing my legs, looking at my black metal, prosthesis. It had changed a bit since the Red Death incident. Tony had gone away and made me a new one after seeing my difficulty when changing into my half form. I tended to run on all fours and the prosthesis hindered me from doing so. I tended to slip or fall when running.

Then, all of a sudden, Tony had produced a new leg. It was designed so I could walk in it normally and run on all fours when in my half form. Also it didn't hurt my stump when I did change, unlike the other one. My stump slid into it and there was a wide band of metal which curved around at the back and met the floor at 180⁰, so I could walk normally. Then it jutted up at an angle so when it acted like tip toes. It also had claws cut into it. The metal wasn't flexible but it could move up and down slightly. It was perfect for everything. I hardly fell or slipped at all. The only downside about it was that it often chafed against my skin, producing sores.

I slid the prosthesis and put it on the counter beside me. I bang my stump up to rest on my other thigh and massaged it whilst I listened to the conversation.

"Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Muggle Prime Minister." Harry called across the room.

"He can get along with me for one night," said Kingsley, "you are more important."

"Hey, Harry, Amy guess what?" Said Tonks from her perch on top of the washing machine, she wiggled her left hand at us. It took me a while at what she was showing us, a glittering ring.

"You got married?" Harry asked.

"Wow!" I said.

"Sorry you two couldn't be there, it was very quiet."

"That brilliant, congra-"

"All right all right! We'll have time for cosy chit chat later!" roared Moody over the hubbub. Silence fell in the kitchen. I saw Thunder and Celtok poke their heads through the back door to see what was going on. Moody dropped the sacks and looked at Harry. "As Dedalus probably told you, we had to abandon Plan A. Puis Thicknesse had gone over, which gives us a big problem. He's made it an impressionable offence to connect this house to the Floo Network, place a port key here or Apparate in or out, all done in the name of your protection, to prevent you-know-who getting in at you. Absolutely pointless as your mothers charm does that already. What he's really done it stop you getting out of here safely.

"Second problem: you're under age, which means you've still got the trace on you."

"I don't –"

"The trace, the trace!" Mad eye said impatiently. "The charm that detects magical activity around under-seventeen's, the way the ministry find about under age magic! If you or anyone around you casts a spell to get you out of here, Thicknesse is going to know, and so will the Death Eaters.

"We can't wait until the trace to break, because the moment you turn seventeen you'll lose the protection your mother gave you. In short: Puis Thicknesse has got you cornered good and proper." I couldn't help but agree.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"We're going to use the only means of transport left to us, the only the trace can't detect; because we don't need to cast spells to use them: Brooms, Theastrals, Dragons and Hagrid's motor bike. Now your mother's charm will only break under two conditions: When you come of age or when you no longer call this place home. You, your aunt and uncle are going you spate ways tonight, in the full understanding that you'll never see each other again, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"So this time when you leave, they'll be no coming back and the charm will break the moment when you get out of range. We're choosing to break it early because the alternative is waiting for you-know-who to come and seize you when you turn seventeen.

"The one thing we we've got on our side is that You-know-who doesn't know we're moving you thirtieth. We've left a fake trail to the ministry; they think you not leaving till the thirtieth. However, this is you-know who-were talking about, so we can't just rely on him getting the date wrong! He's bound to have a couple of Death Eaters patrolling the sky tonight, just in case. So we've given a dozen different houses every kind of protection we can throw at them. They all look like they could be a place we're going to hide you, they've all got some connection with the order: my place, Kingsley's house, Molly's aunt Muriels'- you get the idea.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"You'll be going to Tonks' parents' house. Once you're within the boundaries of the protective enchantments we've put on their house, you'll use a portkey to the Burrow, any questions?"

"Er- yes," said Harry. "Maybe they don't know which house I'm going to, but won't it be sort of obvious when" I saw him do a quick head count of the group, "sixteen of us fly off the Tonks' parents'?"

"Ah," said Moody, "I forgot to mention the key point. Sixteen of us won't be flying off to Tonks' parents'. There will be eight Harry Potters in the sky tonight, each of them with a companion, each pair heading for a different safe house." From inside his cloak, I saw Moody withdraw a flask of what looked like mud.

"No!" Harry said loudly, "no way!"

"I told you he'd take it like this." Hermione said.

"If you think I'm going to let you risk your lives-"

"Because it's the first time for all of us," Ron said.

"This is different, pretending to be me – "

"Well none of us really fancy it Harry," confessed Fred, "Imagine is something went wrong and we were stuck as speckled, scrawny gits forever." Even I and a few others smiled, Harry did not.

"You can't do this if I don't cooperate; you need me to give you some hair."

"Well that the plan scuppered," said George. "Obviously three's no chance at of us getting your hair if you don't cooperate."

"Yeah, fifteen of us against a bloke who's not allowed to use magic; yeah, we've got no chance." added Fred.

"Funny, really amusing." Harry said sarcastically.

"If it has to come to force it will," growled Moody, "Everyone here is over age, Potter, they're all prepared to take the risk." Mundungus grimaced and moody's magical eye glared at him. "Let's have no more arguments. Time's wearing on. I want a few of your hairs, now."

"But this is mad, there's no need-"

"Harry!" I shouted I was getting annoyed at this. "You-know-who's out there and he will stop at nothing to get to you. If we can distract a couple of Death Eaters long enough to get to safety, that's fine. You-know- who can't split himself into eight and you've got two, _two_, gods with you!" I paused for effect. "Just give them the bloody hairs and be done with it!"

"So, Potter, some of your hair, please." Moody said. Harry glanced at Ron. "Now!" He barked.

I saw Harry reach up and grab a hank of hair. He pulled it sharply.

"Good," Moody said, limping forward as he pulled the stopper out of the flask of potion. "Straight in here, if you please." Harry dropped the hair into the mud like liquid. The moment the hairs made contact with the liquid, it began to froth and smoke then, all at once, it turned into a clear, bright gold.

"Ooh, you look much tastier then Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione glance at everyone's faces and glared at me as I was giggling incontrollable. "Oh you know what I mean; Ron-Goyle's potion looked like bogeys."

"Right then, fake potters line up over here please." Moody said. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Fleur lined up in front of the sink.

"We're two short," noted Lupin.

"Here," said Hagrid gruffly and he lifted Mundungus by the scruff of the neck and dropped him beside Fleur, who wrinkled her nose and went to stand between Fred and George.

"I told yer, I'd sooner be a protector." Mundungus said.

"Shut it." growled Moody. "As I've already told you, you spineless worm, any Death eaters we run itno will be aiming to torture Potter, not kill him. Dumbledore always said you-know-who would want to finish Potter in person. It'll be the protectors who have got the most to worry about, the Death Eaters will want to kill them."

"Well, whose the eighth Potter?" I asked from my counter top, sliding my stump into the prosthesis.

"It was going to be me." Loki said from beside me. He held out his hand and helped me down from the counter top. "But I'd prefer you to do it."

"No, you do it." I said, shaking the prosthesis to see if it stayed on. "I'd much prefer to take out a couple of Death Eaters in my own form."

"But..."

"I don't care," I said cutting him off. "How are you going to change into Harry anyway?"

"Ployjuice potion won't work on me so I'll be using my own magic to change." He explained.

"Oh cool," I said.

Moody pulled out half a dozen egg sized cups and began to pour a little bit of Polyjuice potion into each. He then handed them out to the fake Potters.

"Altogether then..."

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur and Mundungus tipped the potion into their mouths and winced. The weirdest thing started to happen. Their features began to bubble and distort like hot wax. Ron, Fred and George shank a few inches and their hair was darkening. Hermione and Mundungus were shooting up. The girls' hair seemed to be shooting back into their skulls. Fred and George took one look at each other and said at the same time "Wow, we're identical."

Loki raised one eye brow, perplexed at the scene.

Everyone started to change out of their old cloths. Once they were dressed they took a cage, with a fake Hedwig inside and a rucksack from the second sack.

"Well, how are you going to do it?" I asked Loki.

"Like this," He said. He started to glow slightly, the light was green. I blinked and I was standing in front of Harry. His cloths were the same as the others and he grabbed a remaining cadge and backpack.

"Good." Moody said when they had finished. "The pairs will be as follows: Mundungus will be travelling with me, by broom- "

"Why'm I with you?" The Harry nearest to the back asked.

"Because you're the one who needs watching," growled Moody. "Arthur and Fred-"

"I'm George," The Harry Moody was pointing to, "Can't you tell us apart even when we're Harry?"

"Sorry George-"

"I'm only yanking your wand, I am Fred really-"

"Enough messing around!" snarled Moody. "The other one, George, Fred which ever you are, you're with Remus. Miss Delacour-"

"I'm taking Fleur on a Theastral, she's not fond of brooms." Said Bill.

"Miss Granger with Kinsley, again by Theastral, and Loki with Miss Stronghold, you're going to be on one of the Dragons." Moody said.

_::That'll be me.:: _Thunder said to everyone from the door.

_::Why not me?:: _Celtok asked.

"Because you're gold," Loki said to his dragon. "You'll stand out in the night sky."

"Well I guess we could spray paint you black." I suggested, but Celtok backed away from the door. I knew he was incredibly fond of his gold scales. Thunder laughed at his reaction.

_::Told you.:: _She said to him.

"Which leaves you and me, Ron!" Tonks said brightly.

"An' you're with me, Harry. That all righ'?" Hagrid asked him. "We'll be on the bike, Theastrals, brooms and Dragons can't take me weight, see. 'Not a lot of room on the seat with me on it though so you'll be in the side car."

"That's great." He answered.

"We think that the Death Eaters will be looking for a Harry who looks at home on a broom stick. Snape's had plenty of time to tell them everything about you that he's never said before. All right then." Moody said before tying up the sack with the fake Potters cloths in it. He led the way to the door. I saw Celtok and Thunder back away of the door and jump up. They were probably going to fly over the house and meet us at the front. "I'd make it three minutes before we're supposed to leave. No point locking the door, won't make much difference to the Death Eaters when they come looking."

Loki and I stepped out of the door and onto the drive way. The dragons were already there with the Theastrals and brooms.

Attached to Thunder's saddle were two harnesses, one for me, one for Loki. I slid mine on and the climbed up on Thunder. Loki joined me and we both attached the harnesses to the saddle. I had stirrups but Tony had altered one for my new prosthesis. It attached to the stirrup with a click.

After the battle with the Red Death, Thunder had also lost a tail fin. She had a prosthesis as well. Tony had designed it so it was the same weight as the other fin, strong so it could with stand strong winds. It was made out of black leather. It also had a rod which attached to the other fin, so it could mirror whatever position that fin was making. Tony was full of surprises.

"You ok?" I asked Loki. I tied my hair into a long plat and then screwed it into a tight bun, otherwise my hair would keep hitting Loki in the face

"I'm fine."

"And what about you, Thunder?" I asked her. She huffed.

_::Of course I'm ok.:: _She said. Celtok stood beside us.

_::I'll fly beside you and protect you from anything that could be out there.:: _He said to us.

"All right then," Moody said, "Everybody ready; I want us to all leave at the same or the whole point of the diversions lost." Everybody mounted their brooms. My hold tightened on the handles of the saddle and Loki slid his arms around my waist as Thunder lowered to the ground, coiling her muscles so she could jump into the air for takeoff. She spread her huge, bat like wings.

"Good luck everyone," shouted Moody. "See you all in about an hour at The Burrow. On the count of three, one... two... THREE!"

Thunder launched in to the air, flying straight up into the clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Only a short(ish) chapter for today. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I roared with laughter as we, Thunder, Loki and I, shot into the sky. I always reacted like this when flying. We flew higher and higher, faster than the others who hadn't taken off vertically like us. The ground was racing away behind us and the clouds were coming closer and closer. At this point I was glad that I had tied my hair away I could see the sky without my hair in my face. Thunder's wing beats started to decrease as she levelled out when we entered the clouds. She started to glide through the clouds. I heard the roar of the motor bike nearby and other wing beats of the Theastrals.

"Still here, Loki?" I asked him. His arms had tightened so much that I was finding it hard to breathe.

"Yes, thankfully," He said into my ear. "Next time, warn me when you're going to launch into the sky like that."

"I thought it was blatantly obvious." I said to him. We passed through another black cloud. I gasped as the ice cold water droplets condensed on my skin.

Then, out of nowhere, out of nothing, we were surrounded. About thirty hooded figures were waiting for us. They rode broom sticks.

"AMBUSH," I screamed. No one knew about this. There was a flash of green light and Thunder rolled past it. She dodged and flew past the other Death Eaters waiting. _::Let's keep them occupied.:: _I thought. It was obvious that they were here for Harry and seeing as there were several of them we had to make sure that they had no idea which one it really was. I summoned Framherja to me and Thunder whipped around to face the Death Eaters. They were just about to split. I saw them in slow motion as I pulled the string back and aimed at one of the wands of the Death Eaters. I felt the heat of the arrow against my face as it ignited into flame. I let the string go and it shot off. I only just realised that I had been turning to angle to the Death Eaters as Thunder was flying. I put my hands back on the handles of the saddle and less than a second later I saw an explosion out o the corner of my eye.

The others joined in the fight but the roar of the motorcycle quickly faded away. Thunder dodged more and more bolts of green light and I shot more and more arrows at the Death Eaters' brooms or wands. I wasn't sure where Harry was, but I hoped he was ok. Thunder roared and shot a fire ball at someone and there was an explosion of purple light.

"Yeah!" I shouted. Thunder zoomed past someone on a broom stick. It was Tonks and Ron. They split off from the group to try to escape or draw some Death Eaters away. Loki shouted someting in my ear and I looked around, there were at least three Death Eaters on our tail. I leaned low to whisper in to Thunder, "Ok girl, let's take it up a notch." She huffed and put on a sudden burst of speed, beating her wings hard and fast. I glanced back and saw that the Death Eaters were falling behind. Thunder gave me a look and did a half loop to face them again. I gave Loki my wand and I aimed Framherja. Thunder shot a fire ball as I let the string of Framherja go, Loki shot a spell and each of the beams of light hit a different Death Eater.

We flew past them. No more Death Eaters came at us. _::Was that it?:: _Thunder asked to us.

"No," Loki said. I looked behind me, something was coming at us. It was smoke or a cloud, flying towards us. It was darker then the cloud behind. The hairs on my neck raised but I put on a smile.

"That's him," I said. "Let's show him what we've got." Thunder steeped into a dive and he followed. We zoomed faster to the ground. It was pretty much a game of chicken, who would back out first? It wasn't going to be me. He wasn't giving up either. We were getting too close to the ground. It must have been less than a meter before Thunder jerked straight.

We were over the Thames and water sprayed out from our sides. The dark cloud zoomed beside us and I saw his face. It was pulled into an evil grin. I smiled as well.

_::ROLL!:: _I said to Thunder. Her wing closed and we turned to the lake. My arm whipped out and I heard a crunch and a curse. Thunder rolled back up and started to gain height. I think I had just hit Voldemort in the nose.

* * *

We had been flying for a while now. We had missed the port key at the safe house and we were now taking the long way to the Burrow. Celtok had soon joined us. We had split up when we encountered the Death Eaters. He flew just above our backs, watching out for any sign of trouble. We passed over a village, it was Ottery St Catchpole. We were almost at the Burrow.

The village fell away and we glided over rolling hills which looked grey in the lack of light. There was a slight shudder and I saw the Burrow. We must have passed through the protective charms. Thunder glided down over the fence and landed in the garden. The house looked like it had just been thrown together, it towered into the sky. It looked so unstable that I had no idea how it hadn't toppled over yet.

"Amy!" Someone came running out of the kitchen.

"Ginny!" I said, sliding off Thunder, "Is everyone ok? No one's hurt are they?"

"You'd better get inside." She told me. "You're the last ones here."

Loki slipped off Thunder, his Harry facade had gone so he looked himself. He held my hand as we followed Ginny through the kitchen and into the living room. Someone was lying on the couch. It was George and the side of his head was covered in blood. He nodded to me. I saw everyone's grim faces. There were two missing

"What's wrong? Where's Mad-Eye?" I asked, I turned to Ginny, "I thought you said we were the last one here."

"You are," She said.

"Mad-Eye's dead," Bill said. My face drooped. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Tonks was sniffeling in the corner and Hagrid was on the floor, sobbing into a table cloth sized handkerchief. Bill walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of Firewisky and some glasses.

"Here," he said and with a wave of his wand, he sent the full glasses out to everyone. "Mad-Eye."

"Mad-Eye," We all said. Hagrid had come a little late. I drank the Firewisky, letting it burn my throat but grimacing also.

"So Mundungus disappeared?" Lupin asked. I felt the atmosphere change from mournful to tense.

"I know what you're all thinking and I wondered it too. They seemed to be expecting us didn't they? But Mundungus couldn't have betrayed us, they didn't know there would be eight Harrys, that confused them the moment we appeared. And in case you've forgotten, it was Mundungus who suggested the little bit of skulduggery," That surprised me, I thought it was Mad-Eye who suggested the eight Potter thing, "Why wouldn't he have told them the essential point. I think Dung panicked, it's as simple as that. He didn't want to come in the first place, but Mad-Eye made him, and You-Know-Who went straight for them: it's enough to make anyone panic."

I nodded, and Tonks sniffled and explained that Mad-Eye know that Voldemort would've gone for him. Mad-Eye expected Voldemort to go for the Harry who was with the toughest, most skilled Aurors.

"Yes, and zat eez all very good," Fleur said and went on to say that someone had let slip that they would be moving Harry tonight.

"No," Harry said loudly. "I mean, if someone made a mistake and let something slip, I know they didn't mean to do it. It's not their fault. We've got to trust each other. I trust you all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort."

"Of course not Harry," I said.

"Well said," said Fred, unexpectedly.

"Yeah, 'ear, 'ear," said George. I smiled slightly at the fact that he was making jokes about the condition he was in.

"There's work to do. I can ask Kingsley whether – " Lupin said,

"No," Bill said, "I'll do it, I'll come."

"Where are you going?" Tonks and Fleur said at the same time.

"Mad-Eye's body," Lupin said, "We need to recover it."

"Can't it-" Mrs Weasly started, which an appealing look at Bill.

"Wait?" said Bill. "Not unless you'd rather the Death Eaters took it?"

Nobody spoke. Lupin and Bill said goodbye and left.

"We should really go as well." I said looking at Loki. "We've got to get back to New York."

"Can't you stay?" Mrs Weasly asked, and I was touched.

"No," Loki said, "We've both got to report back to SHIELD and tell them what happened."

"And plus the Avengers will get edgy if we don't come home soon." I added.

"Are you still coming for Bill and Fleurs wedding?" She asked us. I looked at Loki and then turned back.

"I'm pretty sure we can make it." I said. "It's ok if the Avengers come right?"

"Of course," She replied.

"Well, bye," I turned to leave.

"Amy, do you know why Voldemort was bleeding when he showed up?" Harry asked me.

"Oh, probably because I punched him in the face," I said with a wicked smile. I tugged Loki's had and walked out of the Burrow.

"How did you even get here anyway?" I asked Loki as I got on Thunder.

"By Quinjet," He said getting on Celtok. "Natasha was very kind by flying it here for me. She's going to pick us up at the nearest airport."

"Ok, I'll just call her," I said. Thunder looked up at me.

_::Shall I take off gently?:: _She asked me.

"Whatever for? I love it when we go vertical." I said. She grinned a toothless grin and pushed off the ground. I held on tight and pressed my body to her as she flew. She levelled out and I summoned my phone. I should explain that.

Just before the battle of the Red Death me and Loki were stuck in SHIELD jail. We talked a lot about my powers and one of them was that I could summon inanimate objects that were precious to me. It came in handy when I needed Framherja or my "Arm swords". But it also meant I didn't have to carry around my phone or wand jammed into my bra (this dress had no pockets).

Thunder flew steadily and I dialled Natasha's number. I also had Nick Fury's in here, but that was only for emergencies, like literally "the world has fallen into chaos and I can't trust anyone but Nick Fury" emergency.

"This is Agent Romanoff," I heard Natasha say.

"Hey, Tasha, it's Amy." I said.

"Oh hey Amy, did everything go as planned?" She asked and I winced.

"Sort of," I replied, "We lost someone."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Who?"

"My old teacher, Mad-Eye Moody." I said. "He would've given Nick Fury a run for his money though. Instead of an eye patch he had a magical eye." I smiled.

"Do you want me to come and pick you up?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Which airport are you at?"

"We're going to London airport." I said.

"I'll see you there."

"Bye."


End file.
